EP 595281(A2) to BASF published May 4, 1994 and teaches a water dispersible ionic and nonionic polyamide modified polyurethane for use in automobile clearcoat and basecoat systems. The AU equivalent is AU 4903693.
EP595286(A1) to BASF published May 4, 1994 and interpreted based on AU-B-49162/93 teaches a solvent borne polyamide modified polyurethane resin for use in automotive clearcoat and basecoat.
“Novel Poly(urethane-amide)s from Polyurethane Prepolymer and Reactive Polyamides. Preparation and Properties”, Polymer Journal, Vol. 34, No. 6, pp 455-460 (2002) describes a soluble polyamide containing aliphatic hydroxyl group in the backbone that were reacted with a polyurethane prepolymer with isocyanate groups that were endcapped with phenol. The polyamide and prepolymer were mixed together and cast on glass substrates. The cast films were treated with heat to release the phenol, thereby unblocking the isocyanates, which then reacted with the hydroxyl groups of the polyamide.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,276,570 assigned to Acushnet Company discloses compositions for golf equipment, such as golf balls comprising thermoplastic, thermoset, castable, or millable elastomer compositions comprising at least one polymer having a plurality of anionic moieties attached thereto. The compositions can be used as part of golf ball construction.
WO2006/053777 A1 to Novartis Pharma GmbH discloses crosslinkable poly(oxyalkylene) containing polyamide prepolymers that can be used to provide water-soluble prepolymers that can be used as a component in contact lenses.
US 2006/0047083A1 published Mar. 2, 2006 discloses triblock thermoplastic polymers of the ABA type wherein the A blocks represent hard segments such as urethane, urea, urethane-urea, or amide type segments and the B blocks represent soft segments such as aliphatic polyethers, aliphatic polyesters, poly(dimethylsiloxane)s, polyalkanes and their copolymers.
US2008/081870A1 (equivalent to EP 190577(A2)) to Bayer describes a size composition comprising polyurethane-polyurea repeat units with carboxylic amide containing repeat units. The backbone contains 0.75 to 10 wt. % C(O)—NH groups. The composition is used as a sizing for glass fibers used in nylon compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,610,224 (equivalent to EP059581) to BASF discloses an ionic and nonionic polyamide modified polyurethane polymers for use in coating compositions, method for forming, and coating compositions containing these polymers.
US 2008/0223519 A1 (equivalent WO2008/070762 A1) assigned to Arizona Chemical Company discloses polyamide polyols and polyurethanes, methods for making and using and products made therefrom. It discloses reaction products of a polymeric and non-polymeric diamine with dicarboxylic acid and hydroxy substituted carboxylic acid. It also discloses reactions of the polyamide with diisocyanates.
“Polyurethane-Amide Hybrid Dispersions”, Journal of Polymer Engineering, Vol. 29, Nos. 1-3, pp 63-78, 2009 describes aqueous polyurethanes with amide groups in the hard segments that were made by chain extending the prepolymer with various dicarboxylic acids. The particle size, mechanical and dynamic mechanical properties of cast films along with water swell and adhesion were studied.
WO2011/052707A1 titled Aqueous Polyamide Resin Dispersion, Method for Producing the Same, and Laminate discloses making a solvent dispersible polyamide for laminates.
US 2011/0124799 A1 to E. I. Du Pont de Nemours and Company describes inkjet inks for textiles containing crosslinked polyurethanes and further containing additional reactive components.
EP 449419 A1 describes reacting primary aminoalcohols with acid terminated polyamide ethers to create hydroxyl terminated polymers.
WO2014/126741 discloses polyamide dispersions in water that have superior properties over polyurethane dispersions. These use secondary amine containing monomers and result in tertiary amide linkages between the repeating units. These can use anionic, cationic, or nonionic dispersing moieties within the prepolymer.